Mission Impossible
by R5hewillbeloved
Summary: Aizen's death has passed, a new treat arises.The arrancars are at there peek, so Soul Society sends Hitsugaya back, but when he can't handle they send help, Hinamori.But the arrancars are nothing especially when Yuzu is captured.HitsuHina.Please Review
1. Chapter 1

This is a idk lol i just thought of it and put it on paper,please dont hate me.

"Captain, wait up!"

"Hurry up then Kiyosawa"

Running faster to get to her captain Youko ran a little faster,finally geting close

"Where are we going my,lady?" Youko asked actully just finding out she has no idea where she is going

"Captain Ukitake's Lieutenant Kiyosawa"

"Oh,why?" saying it like Yachiru would ask

"important mission,thats all,dont worry" she exclaimed calmly

"Ok" nodding to her captain

About 20 mins later my captain and I finally arrived we went trough the 1st headquarters main doors to the captain office,finally seeing Jushiro Ukitake setting behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me 1st D.C?"

"yes actually i did , i want you and Lieutenant Kiyosawa Youko and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu to go to the World of the Living" He explained while Getting out of his set and standing in front of his desk

"Yes Sir,but my i ask why?"

"I believe Captain Hitsugaya could use some help with the Espada problem there." he said with out blinking

"Yes,Sir" with that we got up

but before we got to the door"Oh please be careful Captain Hinamori,i would not like to see you hurt"

"I'll be fine dont worry" Hinamori exclaimed while giving a smile then exiting the doors.

"Alright,Kiyosawa could you go get lieutenant Kurotsuchi please?" asking her lieutenant nicely

"But Captain I.."

"I know,I know you dont exactly like the her captain trust me cant blame you but this is an important mission please hurry"

"Yes my,lady" bowing to her captian then exiting out the door

"huh,why would Lil,Shiro need my help,i mean come on before her left ,we didnt exactly get along" asking out loud while turning towards the window

_FlashBack_

_"I beg you pardon?" Hinamori said while raising her voice at the young but no longer short captain_

_"I said , go away" raising his voice back at her_

_"What the hell did i do?" she acked putting her hand on her hips_

_" not to be mean , but your starting to be annoying" his said while raising his eyebrow sarcastically_

_"How the hell is that?" she asked actually takin back about what he said_

_"How?,Reason one,you still call me Lil,Shiro hello im taller that you now there no need for that, reason two you and Matsumoto both come in giggling about nothing,reason three you do it when im tring to do my damn paperwork." he said while staring right at her_

_"Well im sorry for coming to visit you, when you never come and visit me" she said tring to fight back the tears_

_"Again reason one through three"he said pointing at her_

_"so you dont want to see me"she said now bitting her lip..hard_

_"I didnt say that" saying while looking back at his work_

_"well thats how im taking and thats how your making it sound"_

_"Well then, what am i to do" he said lookig back at her_

_" you know what,dont do anything ,just sit there on your ass like always ,youve be come so distant since i became captain of the 5th division and not only that but youve be come heartless cold and very mean , you know what truthfully ,..your...your worse than Aizen was" she said while running out the door with tears running down her cheeks and with a shocked Hitsugaya behind her_

_End of Flashback_

_"i still cant believe i said that to him he probably hates me"_she said in her head with tears coming out of her eyes

"Captain,Lieutant Kurotsuchi is here" Youko exclaimed while coming through her door

whipping her tears "alright lets get ready to go"

yes i know it suck lol but hey it something to do in free time so please no flames lol ill cry


	2. Chapter 2

ok 2nd chapter I would like to thank Panda-Fanda for giving me suggestions Thank you.

Foot steps could be heard from the 5th Division Captain Hinamori was pacing, and pacing fast. a knock came on the door Kiyosawa heard her Captain yelp while saying come in.

"Uhhh,Captain Hinamori?" Youko asked with concern

"Yes?" Hinamori whipping around to see her Lieutenant and Nemu standing at her door

"Ar,..are you alright?"Nemu questioned feeling nervous all a sudden

"oh,im fine dont worry,...are you two already to leave?" she asked while trying to stay calm

"Um,yes my,lady...are you ready to leave?"Youko cited

"Yes ,yes i am"she reassured

"alright,then lets leave" Youko stated while turning around and grabbing Nemu's hand and dragged her out the door.

_"I think i'm ready to leave?"_she whispered while walking through the door,

While walking to the main wall, Youko was talking Nemu's ear off while she just listened and nodded. Walking by the Division they saw Captain Unohana ,who stopped Hinamori.

"Captain Hinamori?"she pronounced with care

"Yes,Captain Unohana?"she replied

"Um,i wanted to see if you were ok with this mission seeing about what happend before Captain Hitsugaya left" she said while looking at Momo with an expression that Hinamori couldnt even describe

"Yeah,i think and hope so,anyway,but is there's any trouble i'll come back ,...if i have permission"Momo stated

"Ok,well good luck"Retsu said while turning back to her division

_"huhhh,again lets hope im ok"_Momo spoke in her head

"Captain are you ok,..."

"Your zoning in and out"Nemu finished Youko question

shaking her head Hinamori "Yes,yes im go shall we" she blurted

While walking in front of Youko and Nemu,they seem to be worried about the young Captain.

"Youko,was the fight with Captain Hitsugaya that bad?" Nemu whispered

"Yeah,...well that what Lieutenant Matsumoto stated...i wasent there but she said it was pretty bad Captain even saying the Hitsugaya was worse the Aizen used to be" she advised

"What?...really Captain Hinamori said that,...wow that most have been bad" she stated in a whisper

"Yeah,truthfully i cant blame my Captain,he had become distant from her after she became Captain of the 5th squad" she announced

"Yeah that true, he just walked right by her after the captain's and lieutenants meeting a few weeks before he left for the Living world"she stated

"Yeah,im actually mad at im even though i dont know him that well,but he hurt my captain,you know how bad my captain looked after that?"

"What do you mean?"Nemu questioned

"She started to lose sleep and she became depressed which nobody likes to see her as ,i mean after a while she started to get over it but,still she looked bad she wasent even Momo anymore,she was like Izuru in female form,i mean u know how depressed he always is" she explained

"Oh,yeah he is always moppey" she excerped

"Yup"Youko agreed

"There times when my Captain actually looks ill especially when she thinks about it or thinks about HIM,i worry about her , when he found out about her new state of Captain,congratulated her,but after that he payed no attention to her like she wasent there or she was invisible,it hurt Captain making her think he didnt care about her anymore.I seriously believe that he was mad about her becoming captain,because he used always see her being smaller than he was even if used to be shoter,im talking about smaller in strength wise."Youko stating her thoughts

"Oh really...hmm i dont know but it seems like she still hurt about it" Nemu said

"Ok you two were here" Hinamori spoke for the first time the walk

"Ok"the announced together

While opening the gates the Living World, Hinamori had second thoughts about this.

_"Maybe i should turn back and give this to some one else, i mean he hates me if not that his for sure to be mad at me" momo exclaimed in her head_

_"But to late to turn back now" she stated_

"Alright lets go"

Youko never really like going through the path way to the two different sent chills up her she stuck close to her captain.

Before they knew it they were Karakura town.

It wasnt cold. Last time Momo checked it should be May or June here, the tempeture was nice, not cold but not hot was a slight breeze which made Momo's Dresse blow.

Momo always got weird looks for the cloths she choose to wear as a Captain.

It was a Black Chinese dress with a White Pheonix on the front and back,Her Captains hiori went to her ankles,but it sealed it self to her body well it wasent loose like most of the other hioris the captain wore , Her dress had slits that when about to her mid thigh,She wore white high heels,and she wore her brown hair down her back that went right above her waist , if she didnt wear it down it was in a single pony tail.

"Ok well were here i guess we should find so where to live huh" Momo declared

"we could always stay with one of Ichigos friend like every one else" Youko stated with a smile

"No Youko i have anuff money on me to buy are own home" she exclaim

"awww...ok" Nemu and Youko stated

While walking around Youko didnt exactly like her gigai it wasent fashionable.

"I hate this thing it ugly" Youko whined

"Well thats a good thing Youko it looks like you"nemu pestered

"Oh shut up Nemu" Youko stated while sticking her tounge out

"Ok well go to that thing called Mall here" Momo spoke with an 'i-have-no-idea-what-that-is' kind of tone

"YEAHHHH" youko screamed

"ummm ,where is this 'Mall'" Nemu stated

"I have ....no idea" Momo revealed

"awwww..coco nuts" Youko murmured

"Coco Nuts" Nemu recited

"haha..yeah" Youko said while running up to a gentlemen.

"excuse me sir" youko asked politely

"Um yes" the man asked with a face that looked like damn these girls are hot

"Were's the mall do you know??" Youko asked

"Oh, do you have paper" the man asked

"No,but i have a good memory" she assurred

"Ok,well you go down two blocks to the street Eiyuu,you make a left turn then you go down four blocks and make a right on Kanmuri,then it straight ahead is Shouten Mall" the man said with a generous smile

"Thank you so much"Youko said or more like sang

"your welcome"

skipping back to Momo and Nemu they started to the mall

_40 mins later_

"OK WE ARE LEAVING NOW!!!!" momo yelled at her airheaded lieutenant

"But captain i only have 10 outfits and 9 pair of shoes...i need a nother pair"she explained while pouting

"I dont care we are leaving" Momo said while turning on her heel

"B...b...bu..but"

"No buts" nemu said while taking her hand and dragging her out the store

while walking Youko most have cried every time she saw a cute pair of shoes as she waked by

"finally were outside" Momo said feeling relieved

"Yeah seriously" Nemu agreed

"but there were so many cute shoes" Youko cried

while walking ahead Momo said " All well, its over were out lets just go fi...ouff"

"ouch"

"Captain you ok" two girls said at the same time

"yeah i think so" Momo stated while getting up

"Im so sor...."momo eyes shot open

"Hitsugaya!" Hinamori finally shook it off

"How do you kn....Momo" Toshiro stopped in mid sentence..

* * *

OK im gonna explain somethings about this chapter ..-

Momo's chinese dress I know a little weird but i wanted her to have a look of her own.

street names even though i know japan dont have street names i still wanted some,Eiyuu means "Hero" Kanmuri means "Crown and Shouten mean Means "Crystal Store"

Youko Kiyosawa -im gonna make a story well not really a story about her just bio i guess :D

Nemus i know a little ooc

PLease review


	3. Chapter 3

Momo's heart was beating faster than it ever has. Shes starring at the guy she yelled at saying that he was _Worse than __Aizen_. I mean come on.

"Hinamori-Chan!!" Rangiku yelled while she ran up and gave Momo a bear hug

_"Rangiku im happy to see you too,but I CANT BREATH!"_Momo's voice was muffled thanks to Rangiku Chi Chi's.

"Oh..sorry" Rangiku said while letting Momo go who bent forward and took in a breath of air

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked while walking around his Lieutenant

"Ohh...uhhh..We are here to help with the Arrancar problem" Momo replied after she got her breath back in and calmed her speeding heart

"oh..alright" Toshiro said while putting his hands in his pockets

"Matsumoto we need to go" Toshiro said while turning around

Momo not thinking reached out and grabbed Toshiro's arm

"You hate me...don't you?" Momo asked,as tears started to build in her eyes and her head fell

Rangiku turned to see her Captains face ,as for Youko ,.. She wanted to rip Hitsugaya's head off is he said yes,Nemu was just standing there with an "OMG this is so not good" look on her face

"Momo..." Toshiro said while turning around to face her "...No I don't"

Momo head snapped up and her chestnut eyes met with his

"Yo..you don't" Momo said while trying to keep the tears from falling but failing terribly

"Of course I don't hate you" toshiro said while looking at her with hurt in his expression "Why do you think i hate you?" he added

Rangiku Youko and Nemu decided to leave them two alone so they went back in to the mall.

"Well,.." Momo paused and thought about what to say "I told you,you were worse tha ..than Aizen" Momo finally saying after she felt her heart break

Toshiro who just looked at his best friends face and felt himself wanting to kick his self in the ass,did the first thing that went across his mind

All of a sudden Momo felt Toshiro put his arms around her and hold her close enough to feel his heart beat on her hands which were stuck between both of there chest

"Tosh.."

"Momo" Toshiro said while interrupting her" You had a point when you said that to me, even though truthfully it went a little to far but ,still i ignored you and didn't even seem to be proud of the fact that you became Captain of your division after Aizens defeat,...but i was,i was very proud of you" Toshiro said while holding her and feeling her her breath on the little bit of the bare chest his shirt gave of.

"But,..why did you ignore me...i thought you didn't care about me anymore or that you were mad at me about something,...i mean you told me that i was starting to annoy you and that you wanted me to go away and.." Momo trailed off because she could feel her voice beginning to crack

"Momo stupid enough i thought that's what you wanted" Toshiro said while moving his hand to her lower back

"Why the hell would i want that for" Momo said while moving to look him right in the eyes

"I don't know" Toshiro replied with a bit of shock in his voice thanks to Momo's angered expression

"Well for a 'Boy Prodigy' that's pretty stupid" Momo said while raising an eyebrow

"Excuse me" Toshiro said while looking at her

"I didnt stutter Lil'..i mean Captain Hitsugaya " Momo said

"Ok i take that back..Dont call me that ..THATS annoying " Toshiro said with an annoyed look on his face

"Well im sorry" Momo said while putting her arms around Toshiros waist

"Its not a bad thing" Toshiro said while tightening his arms around her

Toshiro had one of his hands trailing up and down Momo's back,he could feel her back shudder under his touch,which made a smirk come across his face, but soon it was replaced by a frown and a sigh escaped his lips

"Momo,do you want to know the main reason why i did what i did ...to you" Toshiro said after a brief moment

"Of course i do" Momo said

"I got upset...because i thought you didnt need me to protect you anymore ,since you became captain i didn't think you needed me around" Toshiro said with a frown on his face

"I liked you protecting me ,it made me feel like i could go to you and feel safe when i was scared" Momo replied with tears starting to build all over again,so she closed her eyes

"Well.....do you feel safe now?" Toshiro whispered in her ear

Momo's eyes opened and her heart started to fluttered

"Yes" Momo said after a moment

"Well,that's good" Toshiro said

All of a sudden Rangiku Nemu and Youko come running out of the Mall

"Captain!!" Rangiku screamed ,Makeing Momo jump

"What is it Rangiku?" Toshiro asked still keeping his arms around Momo

"I got a call from Ichigo...."

"About what?" Momo asked feeling embarrassed cause of her and Toshiro's position

"Yuzu... has been kidnapped by Ken'ichi Fukamizu" Rangiku replied

"The guy who pretty much took over what Aizen was trying to do" Momo asked

"Yeah" Rangiku said

"We need to get there then" Toshiro said while letting go of Momo and taking her hand

"Yes Captain" Rangiku and Youko said while they and Nemu followed Hitsugaya and Hinamori

* * *

OK that's were it going to end for right now please don't hate me


	4. Chapter 4

"Ichigo calm down" Rukia said to the pacing orange head

"I will not calm down my little sister was captured" Ichigo snapped back at her

"I get that but..," Rukia said while walking over to him" damn your scaring Karin, so sit your ass down" Rukia snapped

"Fine" Ichigo grumbled

Ichigo went and laid down on the couch, Rukia went and lifted his head and sat down, so his head was in her lap

"So where do you think Ken'Ichi would go?" Renji asked

Rukia looked down at Ichigo who just shook his head "I don't know" Ichigo sighed

"Are you shitting me!!"Karin screamed

"Excuse me, language" Isshin said to his daughter

Karin mumbled sorry then a knock came on the door

"I got it" Isshin assured Uryu who was about to get up

Ichigo heard the door open and Isshin say "Good your here"

"Who's here" Rukia said ,Ichigo and Renji just shrugged there shoulders

Then Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku, Youko, & Nemu came in the room behind Isshin

"Toshiro!" Renji yelped

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you" Toshiro corrected him

Ichigo who sat up and looked at him confused

"What, you called Rangiku didn't you?" Toshiro spoke to him

"Oh uh yeah" Ichigo said while swinging his legs so they were on the floor

Toshiro who was still holding Momo's hand (and thought that's probably why Ichigo starred at him) went and pulled her to the love-seat(Great spot huh)

Youko and Nemu went and sat on the floor near Toshiro, while Rangiku sat beside Renji

Momo who was becoming uncomfortable,but felt better after Rangiku finally spoke "Why would they take Yuzu?" Rangiku asked

"I think just to piss me off" Ichigo said while laying back down using Rukia's legs as a pillow

"Well that would be a good reason" Orihime spoke for the first time over by Uryu and Chad

"Yes, but no, I think they would have a better reason" Rukia assumed

"It's luring" they all turned to look at Momo who was seating with her knees bent and slightly leaning on Toshiro

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked while shifting so his weight was more on his left side

"Its to lure you to where ever Ken'Ichi took, Yuzu so he can sneak up on you, so its a disadvantage for you, so long story short, ..its a trap" Momo stated

They all looked at her with a where-the-hell-did-come-from expression

"What, its true, why else would he do it" Momo said

"Well , OK, we know why, but does anyone know where?" Chad asked

"Youko?" Momo said while looking at her Lieutenant

"Hang on" Youko who changed positions to be more comfortable and sighed

She sat there for about 2 min's before shifting

"She's not in Japan, but she's not in Heuco Mundo or Soul Society" Youko said

Everyone looked at her with the same expression they gave Momo not even 3 minutes ago

"OK, but where was she, like what was the environment?" Momo asked

"It was near water I could hear the waves, but I could also see that it was light, so im gonna say that it was a boat, or maybe a building or home very close to the water" Youko replied

"Ok wait it she's not in Japan where is she?" Ichigo asked

"She's in America from the weather she's in a sunny place so id say California or Florida" Youko stated

"OK, thank you" Momo said to Youko

"How the hell do you know that?" Ichigo asked

"I'm a tracker" Youko said to him with out blinking

"What's that mean exactly?" Orihime questioned

"It means I can track down a Soul Reaper, Hollow, or Espada by concentrating on there spiritual pressure, pretty much saying there spiritual pressure draws a line so I can follow" Youko replied

"Oh wow" Orihime said

"But knowing how much time we have, that is up to my Captain to know" Youko said while looking up at her Captain

Following Youko everyone turned and looked at Momo

Momo just closed her eyes and concentrated

"Hello" Karin was about to tap her shoulder

"Wait she's Concentrating leave her be" Youko said before she could

Everyone just sat and waited. Toshiro was starring at her while Youko was making sure that Yuzu spiritual pressure didn't move

Momo finally came out of her trance and shifted,which startled Toshiro

"Sorry" Momo whispered

"So captain, how long?" Youko asked her captain

"We have till sunset of the Lunar Eclipse, which is a week and a half from now before they start moving North,and we have till.."Momo stopped and breathed before continuing "We have till Midnight on the day of the Lunar Eclipse, before.......before he kills her" Momo said while looking at Ichigo

"WHAT!!!" Ichigo screamed

"I'm sorry I can see the future but I can't change it,....if I could I would" Momo said to him

"So he pretty much 1 week to get to America and 1 week before my sister is killed" Ichigo said

"Yes,...we should be able to find her if Youko can keep tracking her" Momo said while shifting so she was leaning on Toshiro more

"Then I guess we need to get moving" Toshiro suggested

"Dress warm" Momo said to everyone

They all looked at her

"Why?" Rukia asked

"It's suppose to be in the high 30s or low 40s, with 10 mph winds heading south here" Momo explained

"You can see the future of weather too" Rukia said

"No, I watched the news on the TV, in the mall" Momo grinned

Youko and Nemu laughed while Toshiro just grabbed her hand

"When should we get out of are gigai's?" Renji asked

"Uhh, now" Momo said

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked

"yes but you have to hide your spiritual energy, for two reasons, one; Youko will get a headache with all the spiritual pressure around her, and two ; well that's the only way well get to Florida in time" Momo explained

"Ohh ok" Rukia and Orihime said

"So there in Florida?" Ichigo asked

"Yes, I can see a sign from were they were driving that said Orlando 20 miles" Momo explained

"Can you see everything in your vision things?" Toshiro asked

"Sadly no,....." Momo said as she was leaning against the wall

"What do you mean, what cant you see?" Uryu questioned as everyone was getting ready waiting for Orihime who was getting her hair pins in right

"I can see Soul Reaper's very clearly because I am one , I can see humans not as clearly because I was one, I cant see Hollow's because I never was one, & I can see Espada's and Vizard's but there very blurry because they are half soul reaper but there blurry because they are half hollow" Momo explained

"Oh alright" Rukia said

"OK I'm ready to go" Orihime stated

As they got out of there gigai's, Toshiro couldn't help but stare at Momo, because of the way her black Chinese dress showed the curves of her body and her her hair fell around her.

"Captain, his still in the same spot his not moving" Youko said as she went and walked beside her

"Ok, we better get moving" Momo said as she opened in door

Isshin and Karin decided to stay home and hope for everyone to be ok.

As they went in to the cold day then wind was already bad, Momo's dress blew in the wind.

_1 Hour later_

"OK here is the tricky part" Momo said

"What?" Ichigo asked

"We need to get across the water,..that wont me a problem with us but Uryu Chad and Orihime cant run on water" Momo said

"Truueee" Renji said

"Well,...uhh " Rukia started " Yall could always carry them" Rukia recommended

"OK" Ichigo said "I'll carry Orihime" Ichigo requested

"Iv got Uryu" Toshiro said "even though its gonna be a little awkward" Toshiro admitted

"Aww yall well be so cute" Momo laughed "Who's gonna get Chad?" Momo asked

"I'll get him" Renji announced

"Ok lets do this" Momo stated

After Chad, Uryu, & Chad got on the backs of Ichigo, Toshiro, & Renji, They were off.

* * *

Ok ill update soon and see what happens when they get to the US :D

The Future seeing thing with Momo i thought it would be cool i got it from twilight haha so don't hurt me


	5. Chapter 5

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!" Renji screamed right in Ichigo's ear

"Dude shut up" Ichigo said while slapping him in the back of the head

"It's fr-fre-fre-freezing" Renji said while he rubbed his hands together

"No shit dumb ass" Rukia said while walking beside them

"Why the hell is it so cold?"Renji asked still shaking

"Because there's snow on the ground" Youko said sarcastically

"Because, Were in Alaska" Momo said as she stood in front of everyone

"Alaska, What the hell is Alaska?" Renji asked her

"Its the coldest state in America" Momo said as she turned to them

Renji's jaw dropped "What the hell, why did you bring us to Alaska?" Renji questioned

"Well, it was the closest state to Japan, besides Hawaii which we still would have to cross more water, at least we can get a plane from here" Momo explained " Urahara made us gigai's, so that can talk and understand the language they speak" Momo said to them before starting to walk

As they found them selves at the nearest airport, Renji was still shaking, Ichigo was wanting to slap the sense out of him, well the sense he had left, Rukia was in the restroom with Rangiku, Orihime, & Youko, Toshiro was setting on one of the chairs, talking to Uryu, & Chad, Momo was at the Ticket Desk buying 10 tickets to Florida.

"OK, here's everyone ticket" Momo said while handing everyone there tickets

"Bu-but they aren't first class" Rangiku whined

"Rangiku I wasn't going to pay over one thousand dollars for each ticket" Momo exclaimed

"Awww" Rangiku & Youko whined

"When does are flight leave?" Ichigo asked

"In about an hour" Momo answered

All of a sudden a rumble came

"Is there a thunderstorm?" Renji asked finally getting warm thanks to 8 glasses of hot chocolate

"No,..." Orihime started "That was my stomach" Orihime said while her face was red a Renji's hair when the sun was beaming on it in the right spot

"Oh, then I guess we could get something quick to eat" Momo said while walking back to the desk

"Excuse me ma'am" Momo said to the young blonde behind the desk

"Yes ma'am?" The women asked with a smile

"Where's your food court?" Momo asked

"Oh, your go down that hall and you'll see a sign that points towards the food court" The young women said

"Thank you Mackenzie" Momo said after looking at her name tag

"Your welcome" She replied

After that Momo and the gang started down the hall, Rukia spotted the sign that said Food court(Left) and Where they would be walking to go through the metal detectors.

So when they arrived there was about 8 different places to choose from, There was a Big Easy Cajun, Cinnabun, Charily's Grilled Subs, Wasabi Sushi & Tempura, Sarku Japan, Sbarro, & Panda Express.

Rukia, Rangiku, & Renji picked Sarku Japan. Orihime, Uryu, & Chad picked Sbarro. Ichigo, Momo, & Toshiro picked Big Easy Cajun, and Youko had Wasabi Susi & Tempura

It took about 35 minutes for everyone to eat,for Rukia to throw about 5 sushi rolls at Ichigo and Renji for being idiots, Toshiro to call them an old-gay-married couple, Ichigo and Renji to throw a rice cake at his head, and Toshiro practically chasing them around the food court, and Rukia & Momo getting mad when girls stared at them.

So, on there way to get boarded on the plane, Renji had to stop and pee, Ichigo wanted to get a Cinnabun, and Rangiku wanted to see what there alcohol tasted like, but Momo said no to that one. Now finally starting to go throw the metal detectors, Renji was getting pissed that they wouldn't let him through.

"Renji, take your belt off" Rangiku said while placing her hand on her hips

"Oh," Renji said while rubbing the back of his head

After taking his belt off, and his pants falling around his ankles, he finally got through.

While finding there seats on the plane, Orihime fell about 10 times and Renji hit his leg on a chair.

While on the plane Renji has eatnd 20 bags of peanuts and there only passing over British Columbia, Rangiku has had as many drinks as possible that have alcohol, Ichigo and Rukia Were playing cards and Ichigo was winning and Rukia was hitting him in his head with Uruy's sewing kit, Chad and Uyru were watching a movie,Orihime was making sure Rangiku didn't do something stupid like open the emergency door and have everyone on the plane killed, Momo & Toshiro were sleeping, and Rangiku was now poking her captain in the head thanks to the alcohol.

"Haha, I win again nee-ner" Ichigo announced out loud while sticking his tongue out at Rukia because he beat her a gold fish ,AGAIN

"Shut up" Rukia said while tackling him to the plane floor

"Aww, your just mad that I beat you for what was it again, Oh the 6th time" Ichigo said while smiling

"You got lucky all 6 times" Rukia said as the palmed he forehead leaving a red mark

"Ow" Ichigo said as he rubbed his forehead

Rukia who saw how red it was started laughing her head off while still pinning him to the floor

"It not funny" Ichigo complained

"From here, yeah, yeah it is" Rukia laughed

Rukia making the mistake of loosening her grip, gasped as Ichigo throw him self sideways so he was on top of her

"You ass" Rukia said as her arm were pinned above her head

"Thank you, I try" Ichigo replied

"Would you to love-birds shut up" Renji spoke while eating more peanuts

"Shut up Renji" Ichigo and Rukia said back

Renji just turned his head and chowed down another bag of peanuts, Ichigo and Rukia got off the floor and sat back down and started to watch Wall-E, while Uryu & Chad were watching The Dark Knight, Rangiku was still poking her captain in the head, Orihime & Youko trying to stop her

"But they don't need to be sleeping" Rangiku slurred

"Why not?" Youko asked

"Because we're all having fun" Rangiku said while now poking Momo

Youko who just started to pull on Rangiku hand, and Orihime who just went to join Uryu and Chad because she didn't want to be any where near her Toshiro when he woke up

"Captain, Captain, Captain" Rangiku said while still poking them both

"Rangiku" Youko laughed

Rangiku kept poking them, then felt her captain shift so that Momo was more like laying on him then just leaning

"What the hell!" Rangiku mumbled while poking Momo in the eyeball

"Ran-Rangiku" Youko said through giggles

Rangiku was getting tired of the fact that her captain or Momo wasn't budging

Rangiku took in a large breath "Rangiku what are you doing" Youka asked before

"CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranguki scream practically in his ear

From the sudden outburst Rukia jumped in Ichigo's lap putting her arms around his neck pretty much strangling him,Renji dropped his peanuts, leading him to scream shit, Uryu and Chad just looked at Rangiku, Orihime fell out of her chair, Youko slapped Rangiku in the back of the head

"WHAT!!!!" Toshiro yelled back

"Hi" Rangiku said before running to off to set next Renji

Youko fell over in laughter, & Momo couldn't help but giggle

"Oh my god, you have got to be shitting me" Toshiro said while slapping himself in the forehead

"I thought it was funny" Momo giggled while looking at him

"Well your not the one with the dot on your forehead from her poking you" Toshiro grumbled

Youko just started to laugh harder

"Oh, SHUT UP!!!" Toshiro yelled at her

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, sorry" Youko said between laughs and getting off the floor

Toshiro who just pulled Momo closer to him nuzzled his face into her hair and grumbled what Momo thought sounded like "Why do they have to pick on the short one"

"Are you comfortable?" Ichigo asked Rukia who was still clinging to him in his lap

"Oh, sorry" Rukia said while starting to move before Ichigo put his arms around her

"Your fine" Ichigo whispered in her ear

"O-ok" Rukia stuttered

**"We are now flying over Idaho" The pilot announced**

* * *

ok that was fun i wanted to make a plane ride chapter hehe i think next chapter ill do the same thing but not the whole chapter :) OK now some details about the chapter

Alaska- I picked Alaska becuase seriously its the closest state to America :D I think

The food places are real i found them on the internet


	6. Chapter 6

Still on the plane ride to Florida the gang was doing OK actually, surprisingly, because well for one; every person that had a ticket in the 2nd class went either to the 3rd or 1st thanks to Ichigo and Renji being as everyone says 'scary', reason two; Toshiro glaring and making the temperature drop 30 degrees when guys looked at Momo didn't help, and three, hello if someone like Kenpachi was on the plane you'd get scared too. OH, you don't know about the whole ;Kenpachi burst through the plane door in midair; thing oh well here's the story

_The plane ride was going smooth; well as smooth as it can go when you have Renji, Ichigo, and Toshiro on one plane for 15 hours .Anyway going on._

_"Orihime are you ok?" Rangiku asked between laughs, as Momo and Rukia laughed in the background, and Youko literally having her face into a pillow to hide her laughter_

_"Ye-yes im fine" Orihime replied while getting off the floor of the plane after she 'accidentally' fell hit her boob on the arm chair, & hit her head (which is shocking that she hurt her head I mean have you seen what she has hit her head on that hasn't done shit to faze her) on the plane floor_

_"Are you sure?, you hit your boob pretty hard on the arm chair" Momo said trying to hide her laughter_

_"Momo, your hiding your laughter terribly" Rukia said as she walked up to her_

_"I know, im sorry Orihime" Momo said while hugging her_

_"Its ok, really" Orihime assured _

_"Ok" Momo said before moving her head from the right to left quickly "Where are the guys?" Momo asked looking back at the girls_

_"ICHIGO!!!!!"_

_"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!" The girls heard Renji and Ichigo scream all a sudden_

_"Found em" Youko squealed while skipping to them with a big smile_

_Next thing they see Kenpachi come through the door from the 2nd class (The girls were in 3rd class trying to get pillows but yeah you know the story)_

_"Kenpachi?" Momo asked while raising an eyebrow_

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Youko questioned at the big guy that was standing in front of them_

_"No, wait, were you here when the plane took off?" Rukia asked_

_"No, I wasn't I just got on, and Renji had to report to Mr. Love-my-hair-alot about coming here, so Captain Old Yama sent me here to help" Kenpachi replied with a scent of boredom in his voice_

_"Oh ok" Orihime said_

_"Wait you just got on?" Momo asked_

_"Mr. Love-my-hair-alot?" Rangiku said_

_"Yes and Yes, I came through the plane door-""In mid-air" Momo and Rangiku interrupted "Yes in mid air"_

_"You could have, I don't know, warned us" Renji said while coming in and every person in the 3rd class looking horrified_

_"Um, maybe we should-"_

_"Move back to where we were" Rukia finishing Momo sentence_

_Moving back to 2nd class Kenpachi explained how he got here, how it took 20 minutes for YACHIRU, yeah Yachiru, to let him leave with out her, saying that she was worried about being alone with Q-ball and funky eyebrow._

_"So you actually came here to help us find Yuzu" Renji asked_

_"Yes, but only so I could kill people, because truthfully, I don't know who Yuzu is" Kenpachi said_

Well there you go.

Now Ichigo, Renji, and Toshiro were playing guess what Strip Poker, yes strip poker, and the girls were trying but failing to watch a movie, I mean you cant blame them, Renji was just in a shirt and boxers, Ichigo was just in his boxers, and Toshiro has not shirt on but still had his pants, it was Kenpachi's idea who lost like 5 minutes into the game

"OK, this is becoming impossible" Momo whispered to the girls

"Tell be about it" Rukia whispered back and had a damn-it-I-want-to-glomp-him-to-the-floor-and-ravish-him tone in her voice

"Damn it" Renji grumbled as he took his shirt off

"I'm winning" Toshiro said "You know Ichigo if you lose again you'll scar the girls for life, but truthfully I don't think they would mind at the moment" Toshiro added

"Shut up Toshiro" Ichigo replied

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you stripper boy" Toshiro glared

After the game Toshiro one, I mean his a genius you knew it would happen but, he did have to take his pants off, Ichigo quit before he had to take his boxers off, & Renji well he took his off but kept a blanket on.

"What you watching" Toshiro asked Momo as he came up behind her still with no shirt on

"Twilight" Momo replied keeping her eyes glued to the TV

"What the hell is Twilight" He asked while moving around to set next to her

"Its a movie based off a best selling book saga" Momo explained

"Ahhh, ok" Toshiro said "What's it about?" he asked

"Its about a girl named Bella Swan moving from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with her father, she meets a mysterious guy name Edward Cullen, but not to much longer after the meeting, learns that him and his family are vampires" Momo explained

"Ughhh, OK" Toshiro replied

After about 10 minutes Toshiro actually started to enjoy the movie

_Edward Cullen: What's in Jacksonville  
Bella Swan: How did you know about that?  
Edward Cullen: You didn't answer my question  
Bella Swan: Well, you don't answer any of mine so... and, you don't even say hi to me  
Edward Cullen: Hi  
Bella Swan: Are you gonna tell me how you stopped the van?  
Edward Cullen: Yeah. I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can google it  
Bella Swan: Floridians. That what's in Jacksonville...  
Edward Cullen:At least would you watch where you walk?  
Edward Cullen:Look, I'm sorry if I'm being rude all the time. I think it's the best way. _

"Adrenaline Rush?" Toshiro said "That's a major adrenaline rush" He added

Momo who was giggling, punched him in his arm and shushed him

_Bella Swan: How old are you?  
Edward Cullen: Seventeen.  
Bella Swan: How long have you been seventeen?  
Edward Cullen: A while. _

"A while" Toshiro repeated with sarcasm in his voice

"Shhhh" Momo shushed him again

_Dr .Carlisle Cullen:You've got to make a choice, Edward, to prevent the change from happening.  
Edward Cullen: no... NO!  
Alice Cullen: It's gonna happen, Edward. I've seen it.  
Dr. Carlisle Cullen: It doesn't have to be that way. She still has what she has.  
Dr. Carlisle Cullen: [to Alice, about Bella's broken leg] Give me a hand... take your belt off.  
[Alice takes her belt off]  
Edward Cullen: Carlisle, what's my other options?  
Dr. Carlisle Cullen: [to Alice] tie it above my hand  
[Alice ties it above his hand]  
Edward Cullen: CARLISLE!  
__Dr. Carlisle Cullen: [to Alice] go Alice, go!  
Dr. Carlisle Cullen: [to Edward] Try suck the venom out.  
Edward Cullen: you know I won't be able to stop!  
Dr. Carlisle : Then find the will... or choose. She only has minutes left.  
Edward Cullen: [to Bella] I'll make it go away, Bella. I'll make it go away._

"So wait he doesn't want her to be a vampire?" Toshiro asked

"Of course not" Momo replied while crossing her arms across her chest

"Why?" Toshiro asked while raising an eyebrow

"Because he doesn't want her to miss out on all the things she can experiance as a human" Momo responded

"Ohh k" Toshiro whispered while putting an arm around he waist and forcing her to lay on top of him

"Heyyy, this is the best part" Momo shrieked

"Uh-huh" Toshiro responded while putting his face in her hair

"Your such a pain" Momo grumbled while dropping her head on his chest,but no response came

"Toshiro?" Momo asked while looking up at him

But just saw his relaxed face as his eyes were closed and his breathing was soft

"Oh so you fall asleep, you ass" Momo said before putting her head back on his chest and falling asleep.

Surprisingly so was everyone else

_1 hour later_

_**"It's 9:33 am and We will be landing in Orlando in 20 minutes"**_

"FINALLY!!!" Rangiku and Youko Screamed

Renji was still eating peanuts, that's like the two hundredth bag, he is going to be come a peanut.

After the plane landed that had to rent a car and a hotel so they rented a car from the first rental place and the car was a Mercedes-Benz GL320 Bluetec SUV

"What hotel would yall like to stay in" Momo asked as she was flipping through the radio stations and Toshiro was driving, Momo wouldn't let Renji drive, she didn't want to end up in a ditch or in a wall.

"Well from what I read there's a hotel close to where Yuzu is" Youko said while looking at a map

"Oh, what ones?" Momo asked while turning around after finding a radio station and the song "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis was comeing through the speakers

"There's, The Swan, The Dolphin which are just across each other, & The Polynesian Resort, which are all 4 and 5 stars" Youko replied

"Ok, how much?" Momo asked as Toshiro moved his hand from her knee to her hand

"The Polynesian is $355 ,and the Dolphin and Swan are having a special values at $169 a night" Youko stated

"OK which one the Swan or Dolphin?" Momo asked while a smile

"I don't know, let me keep reading" Youko said while laughing

"Wish we had some pictures" Rangiku said with a frown

"I have my laptop, do you want to use it?" Uryu asked from the back seat

"Yeah can I see it?" Youko asked

"Sure" Uryu replied while giving it to her

"wow it loads fast, anyway, lets see" Youko said

"The Dolphin looks cooler" Ichigo said while peeking over Youko shoulder

"Ok so I guess the Dolphin" Youko said

"Yeah that works" Rangiku said

"Ok, where is it?" Toshiro asked

"Its inside of Walt Disney World, on Epcot Resorts Blvd and Hotel Loop Rd" Youko said

"Good because where we needed to turn to get in to Disney 25 miles that way" Toshiro pointed behind him

"Sorry" Youko laughed

"U-turn anyone" Momo said

Toshiro did a quick U-turn

They got to the hotel about 10 Mins later and it was about 11:50 now

"OK we're here" Toshiro said

Handing the keys to the valet they walked in side

"Uhhhh hi, I-im Mikayla and welcome to the Dolphin Hotel" the young girl said looking horrified at Kenpachi

"Hi, im Momo and I need, uhhhhhh how many rooms" Momo said while turning around

"Well you could get a Grand Suit, it has 3 beds,then you could get normal one I guess" Mikayla stated

"That works, if yall don't mind sleeping which other" Momo said

"I don't mind" Ichigo said carrying Rukia who fell asleep in the car

"Of course not your sleeping with Rukia, and I can't wait to tell Byakuya" Renji said

"Shut up Renji" Ichigo said

"Well I get the biggest bed" Momo said

"Why?" Rangiku asked

"Because im paying for it" Momo pointed out

"Oh, ok, you have a point" Rangiku said

"I'll share a bed with Chad" Youko smirked and Chad practically fell over

"I'll share a bed with Uryu" Orihime said, Uryu just nodded

"Ill be with Renji" Rangiku said, Renji was getting snacks out of a machine so he didn't know

"Toshiro sleep with Momo" Ichigo laughed

"Wait so then who's with Kenpachi" Rangiku said "Oh that lucky asshole gets a bed of his own" Rangiku grumbled

Kenpachi just smiled

"Ok here's your keys the Grand Suit is on the top floor and your suits are underneath" Mikayla said

"OK, thank you" Momo said

"Rooms 1123, 1224 and then the Grand suit which is floor 26 so yall are 27" Momo said while looking at the information

"Oh, lets eat" Ragiku said while smiling and walkin in to one of the resturants in the hotel called Fresh Mediterranean Market, as Ichigo woke up Rukia who seemed like she didn't want to walk so Ichigo carried her

"Ok" They all said

It didn't take long to be seated thank god for Orihime sake who was having a thunderstorm inside her stomach,

The food was good and looking of how drunk Matsumoto was so where there drinks her favorite was the While Grape Martini

"Can we leave now before Matsumoto gets on the bar and starts to sing "I'm a barbie girl" like she did a few months ago in Soul Society" Rukia said after she came to thanks to Ichigo and Renji putting ice inside her shirt in the front and back

"Yeah, and i'm tired" Momo said

"So, if Yuzu is near here, where is she exactly?" Ichigo asked as Momo was leaving a 18 dollar trip thanks to the young woman who had to serve them and mainly Kenpachi

"She, I believe, is on what you would call, uhhh i forget" Youko asked while looking down trying to remember

"Cocoa Beach You-you" Momo said for her

"Yes thats it and its about 45 minutes from here but to us about 5" Youko explained

"Oh ok when are we going after her?" Ichigo asked

"I see him moving in closer than he his so i say about 2 days and the Lunar Eclipse is still 6 days from now" Momo assured Ichigo " and Besides i see the vision changing allot so he still thinking about it theres a few times that he just ties her up but here are times he, you know" Momo said while walking out the door

After getting to the rooms Ichigo, Rukia, Youko, & Chad decided to sleep in the Grand suit with Momo and Toshiro while Uryu, Orihime, Renji and Rangiku slept in room 1123 and Kenpachi had room 1124 all to himself

"What do you want to watch?" Momo asked as she went the movie case

"I don't know what's over there?" Toshiro asked as he postioned himself on the bed that was closest to the door, becuase Momo picked the side closest to the window

"There's Transformers, Twilight, Wall-E, Sex and the City, Get Smart, 10,000 BC, Wanted, uhhh & Burn After Reading" Momo finished after throwing them all at him and hitting him with everone

"Lets watch the one that gave me less of headache" Toshiro said

"Ok, which was..." Momo dragged out the 's'

"Transformers i guess" Toshiro said

"Ok" Momo said as she jumped off the bed and gracefully landed in front of the 42" Tv

After she put in Transformers, she jumped back into the bad and threw the other movies on the floor

"Are you OK?" Toshiro asked while looking at her

"Yeah why" Momo said as she looked at him

"Just asking" he responded as he laid down and turning the light off

After 10 minutes he turned on to his side making his back point towards Momo, and could feel his eyes begging to fall and become heavy, but before he could close them for the night he felt Momo scoot close to him and put her arms around his waist and snuggle her face into the back of his neck

"M-Mo-Momo" Toshiro stutterd

"Mmhmm" Momo murmered

"What are you doing?" He asked as his face became hotter

"Sleeping" Momo responded

"Uhh ok, but why so close?" Toshiro asked

"Becuase you know im not much of the one to sleep easy in a new place" Momo replied

"Oh, ok" Toshiro said

But for some reason he couldn't sleep knowing Momo was right behind him, so slowly not to wake her, he turned around and put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him

Else where

Youko was teasing Chad about sleeping with her and his face becoming red as well picture Ikkaku ok, you got the picture, ok, now picture him having a very bad sun burn... on his his head, that red

Ichigo was trying as hard as possible not to tackle Rukia in the bed who was taking her hair out of the low ponytail she has had in all day and wearing one of his jersey shirts that was white with green printed number 15. He was trying to find a movie to watch on the TV but not succeeding very well

"What you watching?" Rukia said as she sat next to him on the full side bed

"Nothin, there isn't shit on" Ichigo said as he still scrolled through the channels tell he found 'Who framed Roger Rabbit' "This will do"

Rukia was getting snuggled under the Cinnamon colored blankets

"You know its kinda weird" Ichigo said as he laid down next to her

"What is?" Rukia asked while looking up from under the blanket

"I'm kinda used to you sleeping in my closet so this is new" Ichigo said with a smile

"Do you want me to go find a closet?" Rukia said with a smile of her own

"No, I like it better when your in the bed" he said as he pulled the covers off his upper bare body because of the sweat that was going to start building up, and closing his eyes

Rukia couldn't help but smile more and make the little of distance between them close as she put her head on his chest and her right leg over his left one

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he looked down only to meet her violet ones

"Ok" Ichigo said while putting his arm around her waist "We just can't tell Byakuya, becuase seriously..... i don't want to die" Ichigo said while trailing his fingers through her hair

Rukia just giggled and snuggled close and drifted off

* * *

ok the next chapter will be soon :D promise

Ok why Orlando and Florida well i live in Florida and i love Orlando, The Dolphin is real and so are the Swan and Polynesian and the streets


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT THE HELL!!" is all Momo heard before she snapped out of the dream she was having

"Huh?" Momo mumbled groggily

"Who was that?" Toshiro asked beside her with his arm in her lap

"It sounded like Ichigo" Momo said

Momo got out of the bed and put on a silky white robe and about to walk out the room, still half asleep, proven by her running into the door.

"Momo are you ok?" Toshiro asked as he sat up after hearing his best friend face plant into the wall

"Y-yea, im good" Momo responded while walking out the door

When she got in the main room, she saw Rukia sitting on the couch and Ichigo pacing around the room

"Ichigo, please calm down" Rukia said while resting her forehead on her hands

He just growled and kept pacing, like she didn't even say anything

"Ichi-"

"NO!" Ichigo interrupted Rukia

"I'm sick and tired of you telling me to calm down when my little sister is in danger" Ichigo snapped at her

"Ichi-"

"Rukia" Ichigo snapped again this time turning towards her with his eye being dark. This time Toshiro had gotten out of bed and walked and leaned on the door frame, Chad & Youko also came to see what was going on

Rukia sighed, she was tired of trying, but if she didn't he would go on a rampage and she knew it

"Ichigo plea-"

"Rukia, I swear if you tell me to calm down" Ichigo greeted through his teeth

"You'll what?" Rukia said leaning on the back of the couch with her arms crossed

Ichigo just let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ichigo, Im not going to tell you not to worry, because its your little sister, and I understand that, but im going to tell you to calm down,because there's a reason to be upset, but there is no reason to be frustrated, we have an advantage, BUT, if you get to uncontrollable your going to spark your spiritual pressure and Ken-Ichi well feel it, SO CALM THE HELL DOWN" Rukia said, raising her voice at the end

Ichigo's face soften because she had a point, but he couldn't rap his mind around ' Yuzu is fine ' because he knew she wasn't

"Ichigo-"

"Rukia, I get what your point, I do, but I can't stop worrying about her" Ichigo said while pacing, again.

"Ichigo, im not saying that, im saying to stay calm, not to stop worrying you, none of us can blame you for worrying, but damn" Rukia stated

Ichigo just started to walk back and forth

"ICHIGO!!" Rukia shouted "Your getting annoying" Rukia groaned

"What do you expect me to do?" Ichigo asked

"Sit down" Rukia said bluntly

Ichigo groaned, and started to pace

Rukia put her face into a pillow and screamed. Even though Rukia was screaming in to the pillow, she did hear a loud slap echoed through the room, so she snapped her head up and saw Ichigo wide eyed with a red hand print on his right cheek, with Momo standing in front of him looking quit annoyed

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo asked while rubbing his cheek

Toshiro was actually standing there thanking god the wall was there or he would have fell over, and Youko and Chad were standing there shooked out the ass

"Your starting to annoy me" Momo said bluntly while putting her hands on her hips

"Now sit down" Momo ordered

"Excu-"

"SIT DOWN!" Momo repeated

"OK" Ichigo said while sitting down

"Listen, worrying like this is not going to help dumb ass, your making the shit worse, so sit there keep your damn mouth shut" Momo snapped

"Your telling me no-"

"No Ichigo im not telling you not to be worried, but it would help if you would stay the hell calm" Momo explained

"So you want me to set her like there's nothing wrong" Ichigo started

"No im not, im not saying that at all" Momo stated

"Then-"

"Ichigo your not started to annoyed me, NOW your starting to piss me off" Momo grumbled

"Well im just worried abou-" Ichigo was interrupted by another slap to the face by Momo

"Ever time you say 'worry or worried' my hand is going to connect to your face, got it" Momo snapped

"So you don't want me to worry about Yuzu"

_SLAP!!_

"Ichigo, I didn't say that" Momo announced

"Your the one making it worse with you slapping me" Ichigo snapped back

"Excuse me, I don't even have to be here, and last time I checked im the one who knows how Yuzu is doing and im the one who is here to help even though ive never even met her" Momo argued back "Shit truthfully Youko, Kenpachi or me don't have to be here" Momo pointed out

"But-"

"And if it wasn't for Youko you would have known where Yuzu even was in the first place" Momo snapped

"She has a point" Toshiro said while plopping him self on the love seat

"Yeah WE don't have to be here" Youko stated "So you getting mad at us is dump, your also taking it out on Rukia, which is worse" Youko added

"Ichigo listed" Momo started "I know your going through a hard time, you don't want to loose Yuzu like you lost your mom, but Ichigo getting frustrated and taking out on the people who are here to help, isn't going to help very much" Momo stated

"And besides he hasn't moved, he is still in the same spot, except him moving closer to shore, like Captain Hinamori said" Youko said while sitting on the ground

_SLAP!!_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo screeched

"For upsetting Rukia, now you better apologize, because if you don't, the next think you'll feel is me back handing you out the damn window" Momo grinned

"Ok, I apologize" Ichigo muttered, making Momo knee him in his shin"Oww"

"Too who and say it louder" Momo ordered, making Toshiro chuckle

"Rukia, I apologize" Ichigo said louder

"There you go now how hard was that" Momo said with a grin

"Its ok, but next time im going to slap you" Rukia said adding a glare

"OK ok" Ichigo said while putting his hands up as defensive

"Oww" Ichigo whined, after Momo thumped him in his forehead "What was THAT for?" Ichigo asked

"For waking me up" Momo said while laying down beside Hitsugaya on the love-seat

Hitsugaya just smiled while turning on his side allowing Momo to snuggle closer to him

"Can i ask a question?" Ichigo asked

"What" Momo murmured back

"Can we go get in the pool" Ichigo asked

"I don't care" Momo laughed

"Awsome" Ichigo said while jumping off the couch and darting to the room

Ichigo came back out in red swin trunks with white flowers on it.

"Come on" Ichigo said while grabbing Rukia hand and literally tosing Rukia in the room to get ready

"ICHIGO" She shrieked

"Hurry up" Ichigo said while tapping his foot on the floor

"You want to call the others?" Toshiro asked

"yeah sure" Ichigo said while tousing the phone to Youko

"Ok i'll guess ill call" Youko said

"Yup" Ichigo said

ok the next chapter will be out soon


	8. Chapter 8

"Ichigo i swear if you throw me in to the pool my foot is-" Rukia was interrupted by Ichigo, throwing her in the pool

"What was that?" Ichigo said sarcastically "What were you saying i didn-"

He was inturropted by Toshiro pushing him in, making him do a belly flop.

Making Momo, Rangiku, & Youko start to laugh there asses off

"I can't hear you, you want to repeat that?" Toshiro said with a smirk after Ichigo's head popped out of the water

"You are so going to regret this" Ichigo warned Hitsugaya

Toshiro just laughed and walked back to were he was sitting

Momo decided to see who could do more back flips into the pool, her or Youko

They both ended up doing three

Youko was wearing this sunset colored bikini that kinda matched Rangiku's bright pink one. Momo was wearing a peach colored bikini with a white flower on her right breast, Rukia was wearing a purple bikini with white butterflies, and Orihime was wearing a brown and pink one

Toshiro decided to go and push Momo in, but it didn't work well, because Momo happen to drag him with her

"You are such a pain" Momo said while walking out of the pool

"What, you pulled me in with you, that's pay back" Toshiro said while following her

Momo just sticked her tongue out at him and kept walking, but didn't get far, because Toshiro tackled her to the beach lounge chair, and pinned her there.

"Toshiro" Momo shrieked as her back hit the chair

"Yes?" Toshiro answered smirking, while pinning her hands above her head

"What are you doing?" Momo questioned with her face going 10 different shades of red

"Uhh, entertaining myself" Toshiro replied while laying his head on her breast and moving his hands around her waist

Momo's face went 13 shades of red, and just laid there for a moment and put her arms around his neck

Rangiku decided to take a picture of them but yeah that didn't work because some how, Toshiro got the film out the camera then pushed her in the pool.

After two more hours in the pool, and Kenpachi doing a cannon ball they probably drained half the water out the pool, they decided it was time to eat, I mean it was 10:05 am.

"What about this place called IHOP?" Renji decided

"What's that?" Toshiro asked while drying his hair with a blue towel

"It is 'International House Of Pancake's" Renji added

"That works" Toshiro replied, after throwing his towel at Ichigo's head

"Hey" Ichigo blurted

"Sorry" Toshiro said with a smirk

"But i like waffles" Momo exclaimed

"Sorry but we going there" Renji said while sticking his tongue out at her

"Renji do me a favor" Momo more like demanded than asked

"Uh sure" Renji shrugged

"Let me see your hand"

"Captain, here's the Mountain Dew you wanted" Rangiku said

"LIL'SHIROOOO" Momo screamed

"what?" Toshiro said while turning around

"Renji hit me" Momo said while pointing at Renji

"What,.... no i did not-" Renji was interrupted by a punch to his shoulder, making him fall over

Momo just sticked her tongue out at him

"Ok lets go" Momo said while grabbing Toshiro hand who was glaring at Renji

When they got there the whole place went silent, because of Kenpachi.

Momo found one waffel on the menu and decided to get it.

Afterwards They went back to the hotel decided to go spend time at the beach or maybe just go explore.

Everyone was ready.

"CAPTAIN!" Youko screamed while turning around the corner

"What?, whats wrong?" Momo said while looking at her

"I can't find my pink butterfly pin" Youko pouted

Momo just glared "Rangiku?" Momo asked

Rangiku just smiled, then slapped Youko in the back of her head

"Owww" Youko whined

"Lets go" Momo said, while walking out the room

They decided to just walk around and see where it took them.

"Ohhh" Renji said while walking towards this marble surf boards

"Ok" Momo said while taking his wrist and dragging him away from it

They were about to arrive at a Ron Jon Surf Shop

"CAPTIAN!" Youko shouted while running in front of her

"I dont care about you pink butterfly-"

"No, Yuzu her spiritual pressure" Youko paused "It disappeared"

* * *

If your asking Nemu i decided to leave with Isshin and Karin, but seriously i forgot about her.

I know its a short chapter please forgive me.


	9. Chapter 9

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER SPIRITUAL PRESSURE DISAPEARRED!!!" Ichigo screamed at Youko

"I don't know, it just disappeared" Youko replied

"Shit" Momo whispered under her breath, and she disappeared

"What do we do?, do we go after her?" Rukia asked

"I don't know" Youko said with a frown

"Hinamori?" Orihime asked while turning around "Where's Hinamori?" Orihime asked

They all looked around, but she was no where in sight

Youko decided to search for her spiritual pressure, but she couldn't locate it

"I can't locate her spiritual pressure" Youko exclaimed

"OK, now what do we do?" Rangiku asked

"We can't see if Yuzu is ok without Hinamori" Rukia stated

"Shit well we're in the shit hole" Kenpachi said

"You don't think Momo would have gotten upset would you?, you know about being to late" Rangiku said

"No, Momo'snot like that, and besides don't say 'its to late', because we don't know that exactly" Toshiro said

* * *

"Let me go, I never did anything to you!" Yuzu cried, while struggling against Ken'Ichi's grip

"Shut up you brat!" he roared back

"Let go!"

"Shut up"

Yuzu gave up after a few more tries

"Where are you taking me?" Yuzu asked with tears coming out of her eyes

"You'll see, it will be fun trust me" He replied with an evil grin

* * *

Momo was running through Hueco Mundo looking for one person.

"Hinamori!" A voice said from behind her

Momo came to a direct stop and turned around

"Gin" Momo said while walking forward

"What are you doing here?" Gin asked while coming out of the shadow he was in

"I need your help, please"

"For what?"

"Ichigo's little sister was kidnapped by Ken'Ichi and her spiritual pressure disappeared" Momo explained

"That has nothing to do with me" Gin replied while turning around to walk away

Momo grabbed his wrist "You owe me" Momo sneered

"I don't owe you anything" Gin argued back

"If it wasn't for me you would have been executed, I saved you from it, by breaking you out of the cell, and got you here, I broke a main law and almost got exiled for it" Momo snapped "You owe me" Momo repeated

Gin turned around and looked at her

"Alright, what do you need me to do?"

* * *

"So she is not in Soul Society?" Rangiku spoke into the cell phone

_"No lieutenant Matsumoto, no one has mentioned seeing her" _

"Damn it, thank you" Matsumoto said before hanging up

"Know where in Soul Society" Rangiku stated

"Not to be mean, but I think we should se if we can find Yuzu, Captain Hinamori knows what she's doing" Youko said

"Alright, I guess" Rukia said

"Lets go, before we ARE to late" Toshiro said

* * *

Yuzu didn't know where she was, or what she was doing there, she only knew that she didn't want to be here

"I wannabe be home" Yuzu cried in a corner of a dark cell

_"You'll be fine" A voice came _

"Who's there?" Yuzu shrieked, while snapping her head up

_"Don't be scared" the voice came again "Your spiritual pressure is growing so, of course I would come along" _

"Who, are you?" Yuzu asked into the dark

_"Sweetheart im your Zanpakuto, well it's spirit" the voice stated "I have told you my name before"_

"You have?"

_"Yes"_

"When?"

_"In your dreams honey, just look in deep, I can't come out of your mind in tell you say my name"_

"OK"

Yuzu closed her eyes and concentrated

"Tsukimei" Yuzu murmured

_"There you go, how hard was that" _

Yuzu opened her eyes, and saw a Silver haired young lady with Amethyst purple colored eyes, she had a short ice blue/purple colored dress that tied around her neck and had a small V in between her breast, it revealed about half of her back stopping around 2 inches before it hit her backside, it also had a long train from behind her, though the front was very high it was about 8 inches above her knees, with a see through blue scarf, and had light pink/white ballet looking shoes that in the back the ribbon were a little longer than usual, she wore a purple choker around her neck with a light purple star tattoos on her left arm one bigger than the other and on her left thigh with four star tattoos smaller the lower they go down, and she also had light purple and light blue fairy wings that looked like shallow tail butterfly wings

"You-your a fairy" Yuzu breathed

_"Yes I am" Tsukimei agreed_

"Wait why are you showing your self to me now" Yuzu asked while standing up

_"Well Karin learned the name of her Zanpakuto 6 months ago and your 13 now so I thought it was time, and your very spiritual aware"_

"Yeah, Karin's is Mikazuki" Yuzu stated

_"Yes"_

"Is she like related to you?"

_"No sweetheart, we are close even though we are complete opposite, not attitude wise, but species wise I"_

"What do you mean?"

_"I am a Fairy, and Mangetsu is a Vampire"_

"-_-"

_"I know, see the Zanpakuto's aren't related but we are connected if the wielders are related, like you, Karin, and Ichigo, all of ya'lls zanpakuto's mean moon in some way"_

"Like you mean, Twilight Moon, Mikazuki means New Moon and Zangetsu means Moon Cutter"

_"Exactly"_

"I just can't believe your a fairy"

_"I know"_

"So, how do I learn a shikai?" Yuzu asked while walking closer to her

_"Well your almost there already, you learned my name, then next thing is...."_

* * *

"Where is she"

"Youko said she was in the middle of the water so she is on a boat"

"You said she can locate with spiritual pressure or spiritual energy, so why can't she see Yuzu?"

"Because Ken'Ichi put a barrier around her that blocks her spiritual energy"

"Gotcha, so are we headed there now, Hinamori?" Gin asked the young brunette

"Yes, I know that will be where everyone else is going" Momo replied

* * *

"You still can't feel her?" Ichigo asked

"No, im sorry Ichigo but, nothing" Youko replied

"It alright, lets just get there, becauseyou can still feel Ken'Ichi's right?" Rukia stated

"Yes, so lets get a move one"

* * *

Ok next chapter coming out

Yes the zanpakuto's of Karin Yuzu and Ichigo I thought it would be cool  
I had to make a change sorry, I changed the name of Karin zanpakuto from Mangetsu(Full Moon) to Mikazuki(New Moon) and i forgot to change it in one of the sentences


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to update. please enjoy.

* * *

A guard was walking down the dark stranded hall of the Temple. He had a glass of water and a peach on a tray going to the young girl that his Lord was keeping hostage. The halls were dark and a smokey gray. Cobwebs could be seen in the door and hall arches that were created by Cobra Spiders and White Spiders. There were a few doors here and there, some where bent and some where not even attached to the door frame. Yuzu's door was different, her door was barred, to make sure she couldn't get out. The temple they were in was old it is said to be the temple of the late water Goddess Aysu.

The guard arrived at the barred door and sent a loud thud of a knock "Girl?" the guard roared. "Food is here" the guard knocked again, then open the door. The next sound was the sound of metal hitting tile and glass breaking.

The guard ran back out the door, In a hurry, A hurry to tell Ken'Ichi that the innocent little girl that he thought was useless, Escaped.

Youko located Ken'Ichi's spiritual energy not to far form the Temple.

"Ok, here is the thing he isn't alone, It feels like there is about 40 more people" Youko explained to the rest of the group while they walked across the blue tiled floor in the old prisoner hold of the palace.

"What are they?Espadas, Hollows?" Renji asked

"It feels like both" Youko answered

They stayed silent for the rest of the walk, except for Orihime who scream "Oh My God im gonna die" because she ran into a non-poiseness Moon Spiders web.

"Ok here is the door to the upper levels, we need to be quite I sense about 10 guards" Youko said

"But do not use a zanpakuto" Toshiro spoke from behind of the gang

Everyone turned torwards the white haired prodigy. "Why?" Ichigo asked

"Because, zanpakuto's happen to bring allot of attention" Hitsugaya replied while walking in front of everyone.

"Oh" was everyone's response

After walking out the door there were three guards holding there positions in different entrances to different halls. Before they could do anything Youko used three needles that came from her kimono sleeves, about two seconds later, they collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"What the hell was THAT!?" Ichigo exclaimed

"Poison needles Dodo" Youko stated

Rukia laughed and mumbled Dodo.

"Lets keep moving" Toshiro announced

"But which way should we split up" Renji asked

Youko looked at all the directions "No, those to lead to a dead end" Youko pointed to the left and middle one

The other guards they came by were easy to take care of it didn't take them long to get the next floor. Which was allot brighter it looked like it was the grand hall maybe.

"Where are we anyway?" Chad asked while gently moving his hand over a statue of a young female

Rukia moved beside him and saw a gold plate that said "Goddess Aysu, Goddess of Water." Rukia read out loud "It says she was the Goddess of this Temple and was the Turkish Goddess of the Ocean and Sea." Rukia ended

After that they started to walk, the guards were a little harder but that's what Hitsugaya is for.

"See this is why we have Hitsugaya, he just turns them into ice sculptures" Ichigo grinned

"What about I turn you into one" Hitsugaya said while shrugging his hand off his shoulder.

Ichigo immediately jumped back.

"WHAT!!"

"Im sorry sir, but I went to the girls room and she was no where to be seen"

Ken'Ichi got out of his chair and walked up to the guard and lifted him up by his throat.

"Then go find her damnit" He growled

"Ye-yes sir" The guard choked out

He was about to run for the door but Ken'Ichi caught him by the back of his shirt "And if you don't what about I kill you to let off some of the steam" Ken'Ichi hissed

The guard then again took off for the door, but before he could get there the doors were busted in. Ken'Ichi saw his guard was covered head to toe in crystal.

"What the" Ken'Ichi mumbled while walking torwards the guard

"Were you sending him to find me,..... aw you shouldn't have"

His eyes went wide and he looked up "How did you escape" Ken'Ichi sneered while walking torwards her, but she disappeared "Huh"

"That's how" Ken'Ichi turned around to see Yuzu standing directly behind him

"How did you do that, that wasn't a shunpo" Ken'Ichi pointed out

"No, No it wasn't, that was Night Shadow" Yuzu explained "I can use it because of Tsukimei" Yuzu continued "It allows me to be able to transport by using shadow, so all I have to do it step in to a shadow and then transport my self to another" Yuzu finished

Ken'Ichi starred in disbelief "Guards!, Get that girl!!" Ken'Ichi demanded

Twelve guards surrounded Yuzu.

Yuzu unsheathed her zanpakuto and held it out now that the tip of the blade was pointing towards the left. The hilt was light blue and looked like a regular katana.

"Ame, Tsukimei" Yuzu called out. Tsukimei's blade lengthened about 3 inches and had two Crescent moons along its length, one about 5 inches from the top and one about 3 inches from the bottom, one being dark blue and the other being purple. The blade was a light blue color and the hilt was midnight blue a white thread was hanging off the end of the hilt with a gold ring at the end.

Yuzu lifted the blade and stuck it into the ground "Getsumaru" Yuzu jumped from in between the guard and then a gold ring surrounded them, then a barrier liked shield came around them, then it started to shrink in tell the guard were smashed in side

Ken'Ichi was beyond pissed "Your going to regret this you brat" He snarled, and brought his blade to her neck.

_"Actually you are"_

Ken'Ichi turned around and his eyes opened in horror

"Ichigo!" Yuzu screamed out after Ken'Ichi's blade dropped

"How did you get her so fast?" Ken'Ichi asked

"That would be my fault" Youko stated while pointing at her self

"Well either or lets see if one of you can get here fast enough before, well before I kill her" Ken'Ichi smirked and lifted his blade back to Yuzu throat

"Ichi..go" Yuzu cried

"Let her go" Ichigo warned

"Make me"

Yuzu's eyes started to water and she called out Ichigo's name again.

"Bye bye" Ken'Ichi whispered

"Yuzu!" Ichigo screamed

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Shoot to Kill, Shinso"_

* * *

ok you will have to wait tell next chapter sorry :)  
OK now about some of this chapter.  
Aysu, is the turkish name for Water.  
I changed the boat to a Temple so it would be more intresting.  
Tsukimei's shikai Ame mean Rain.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ken'Ichi Minamihayashi is the former student that was secretly being trained by Aizen Sosuke.  
Ken'Ichi has been around killing Ichigo for killing his former Teacher._

* * *

A silver blade peirced Ken'Ichi trough his right arm which happen to be the one that was holding his Zanpakuto to Yuzu's throat. As the long blade disappeared Rukia shunpo'ed and grabbed Yuzu, and brought her back to the group.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu cried as she tackled he brother to the floor, and started sobbing.

"Its alright" Ichigo assured while rubbing his sisters back.

Ken'Ichi shot a glare at Ichigo, and started to charge at him.

Kenpachi moved around them and brought his zanpakuto to connect to Ken'Ichi's, and throwing him back.

"You know, you give Ken and Chi in your name a bad damn name" Kenpachi smiled

"Shut up" Ken'Ichi hissed

Ken'Ichi took off again but was stopped by the same long blade.

"What the hell" Ken'Ichi mumbled

Kenpachi was then attacked by two espada like creatures. Ichigo told Orihime and Chad to watch Yuzu as He, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Youko, Rangiku and Toshiro went to help.

Hitsugaya noticed that this things they were fighting weren't Epadas or Hollows. He didn't know what they were, but they were harder to kill them Espadas and deffiantly Hollows.

"Youko?"

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya?" Youko replied while standing next to him

"This things are not anything I have every seen before"

"Your right, they feel like espada's but there not, I don't know what they are"

They kept trying but it was like these creatures were made of stone

They decided to back away intell they found out how to kill them.

"Anyone have an idea?" Uryu asked

_"Hado 54 Haien!" _A purple blast of spiritual energy hit two of the creatures and they incenerated.

The group all look shocked, and even Ken'Ichi looked bewildered.

Before another creature could attack they one of the two mysterier people came out in the open.

"Hiya"

Before anyone could react "Hado 58 Tenran" A blast tornado like blast fired and destroied two more creatures.

"Sorry about disappearing on yall like that"

They looked forward and saw Hinamori standing there with her back to them.

"But i knew none of us would be able to kill him, he is a long range fighter so I went and got someone who was too" Hinamori explained

"And who would that be" Ken'Ichi asked

"I don't know you ask him what his name is stupid" Momo replied

Ken'Ichi glared at her then looked up at the higher level floor where Momo came from.

"Who might you be?" Ken'Ichi asked

No answer came. But a blade striked him in his left side.

"Or he will just stab you and be RUDE!" Momo called and raising her voice at the end.

The person just groaned and appeared out of no where a few yards in front of Momo

"Ichimaru, Gin Ichimaru" Gin announced

"See that wasn't so hard was it Foxy" Momo smiled

Gin just shook his head.

"Gin huh, well what are you doing here?" Ken'Ichi questioned his appearence

"1-Its Ichimaru to you tardo and 2-I owed her one" Gin answered while pointing his thumb at Momo

"Owed her one, for what?" Ken'Ichi asked

Rangiku was to freaking shock to breath, Hitsugaya was just as confused as Ichigo.

"If it wasn't for her, I would be dead" Gin replied

"Really, and how did she save you from not being killed?"

Hitsugaya was being starred at by everyone and just shrugged his shoulders.

"You never told any of them did you, nor did anyone else" Gin said to the brunette behind him Momo just shook her head, Everyone was starring at her then turning to Gin.

"Ok, well, you see I was sentenced for execution in Soul Society after the death of Aizen and Kaname, but Hinamori busted me out and sent me back to Hueco Mundo and almost got herself either executed or exiled" Gin finished.

Ken'Ichi looked at Momo with a shocked expression "And why did you do that?"

Momo just shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I truthfully don't think he diserved what his sentence was, I don't know why, but that was the past and it is behind us" Momo said in a calm voice

Everyone behind her looked paralyzzedtook over there bodies.

Ichimaru looked at Hinamori and saw that she was looking at one of the creatures the others were fighting

"Whats the matter?" Gin asked while his shifted his stare to the creature she was starring at

"Your right Hitsugaya, they arn't Espadas or any kind of Hollows" Momo stated

Hitsugaya starred at her "Then what are they"

"It feels like they might be Vampires"

* * *

Ok two updates in one day haha so please wait tell next chapter and hopefully that will be tomorrow and **please review.**

Ken'Ichi-Strong One  
Minamihayashi-South Wood


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLY SHIT!!! *Excuse my french* ITS Been since 7-15-09 since i freaking updated, DAMN. Anyway new chapter, if you need to look at chap 12 to see where we are lol  
**

***Update* I changed Momo's name :)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Vampires!" Ichigo screamed.

Uryu ran and slide by Momo "Do those exist?"

Momo struck another one "I thought they were extinct, but I guess not"

"So they did exist?" Toshiro asked her.

"Yes, a very long time ago" Momo told them.

"What happen?" Rukia questioned.

"Not trying to be rude, but do you think this is a great time to talk about that?" Momo said as she back flipped out the way of a blast.

Rukia looked at her "Sorry"

Momo disappeared and appeared above Ken'Ichi slamming him through the thick concrete floor.

"Kenpachi!" Momo screamed.

Kenpachi knew what she wanted and jumped in the hole following.

"There, that should give me time to explain" Momo said.

Rukia came to her "So, how long ago did these things exist?"

Momo sat down Indian style "Vampires are said to be the strongest of all species, stronger than Soul Reapers, Hollow, Espadas, Arrancars, Quincies and Vizords, Why, because of there power"

"What power?" Ichigo asked her.

"We have kido, Hollows have Cero, Quincies have Absorbency,..... Vampires have all three, Soul Reapers live in Soul Society, Hollow live in Hueco Mundo, and just like Quincies, Vampires live in the World of the Living, they are not dead Souls like us and Hollows, they have souls there just frozen and don't age at all" Momo explained.

"But why are they so hard to kill?" Rukia asked.

"Because of the Energy, it protects there bodies like a barrier" Momo told her.

"Why were they extinct?" Toshiro asked her.

"The Soul Reapers and Hollows worked together to kill them"

"Why?"

"The Hollows were jealous of there power, and the Soul Reapers were concerned for the humans safety, Soul Reapers were concerned that the vampires would eventually kill them, because just like in Fairy Tales vampires need blood to survive, well some of them"

"What do you mean 'some of them?'" Orihime asked.

"They are Blood Suckers and Soul Eaters, Soul eaters a type of Vampire that don't thirst on blood but feed off Souls humans" Momo told her.

"How long ago was this?" Chad questioned, getting interested in the story.

"About 6,000 years ago, not to long after the Soul Society was form or created" Momo told Chad.

"How do you know the difference between the two?" Youko asked.

"Blood Suckers have red eyes and Soul Eaters have blue eyes, when they are done feeding or there hungry there eyes begin to glow" Momo stated.

"Do you know how they were formed?" Uryu asked.

"Legend has it a young beautiful women named Kurai created the first vampire out of rage that her two sisters have created there own Species and she had not, after she created that one it says that she created another of the opposite sex, and them two gave birth to more, a female vampire ;of either kind; well get pregnant with twins both Girls and if she gets pregnant again she'll give birth to a Boy, and so on, Meaning yes insist but to vampires it was to get there species stronger" Momo explained.

"Which is stronger of the two?" Toshiro asked her.

"Truthfully I think they are equal and if not the Soul Eater might be a little more stronger only if they feast on a human with spiritual energy" Momo told them "And talking about that, Ichigo that hollow that attacked you that one night," She paused "When you mother was killed that could have been a Soul Eater in disguise trying to get to you" Momo told him.

Ichigo's eyes went wide "Why me?"

"Because of you strong spiritual energy, Vampire's especially Soul Eaters will be obsessed with finding the human with that strong of energy, I'm actually quite surprised that he didn't try to attack again after that, im guessing because of the Blood Suckers" Momo said.

"Why because of them?" Chad asked.

"Like all things there is Bad and Good, Soul Eaters killed the humans that they feed off of them, Blood Suckers did not, they just paralyzed them for 7 days and then they were back to normal with no memory of what happen, also most Blood Suckers would feast of Animals because they were easier to hunt and capture, there weren't any witness" Momo explained.

"So the Blood Sucker were good?" Ichigo questioned.

Momo nodded "Yes"

"So if the Blood Suckers were good, then why did the Soul Reapers kill all of them?" Rukia asked.

"Sadly they didn't know the difference, They thought they were all evil, they thought the different eye color was just a vampires species thing, like a clan tradition" Momo told her.

"Oh, so what were we fighting?"

"I'll say because of the deep eye color, Soul Eaters, but I could be wrong" Momo said.

"If they are soul eaters couldn't they have killed us already?" Rangiku asked.

"No, there not interested in us, are spirit are stronger than our souls that's why Vampires and Hollows, are interested in Humans" Momo told her.

"Wait, isn't Karin's zanpakuto spirit a Vampire?" Yuzu said while she cringed on to Ichigo.

"Well yes, But zanpakuto spirit can be many different kind of species, Well in there sword any way" Momo told her with a smile.

"Ok so, We have Zanpakuto's, and Quincies have Bows, what do they have?" Renji asked.

"Vampires have Scythes, there called Touyozora meaning Sword of the Night Sky" Momo told them.

"How strong are they?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably just as strong as Zanpakuto's, Blood Suckers Touyora's have spirits, Soul Eaters do not" Momo said.

"Where we they formed?" Toshiro asked.

"In a dimension called Yorukage a dimension that only a few have been too" Momo stated.

"Why did he want Yuzu if he has these things?" Chad asked.

"I don't know if it was a trap or maybe because she is the only on to be able to locate the Ketsutama" Momo revealed.

"What's that?" Yuzu asked.

"It is said to be one of the four jewels" Momo told her.

Yuzu looked at her "What Jewels?"

"Theres the Ketsutama, Shoushin, Tenshu, and Oken, four individually make the Four Gems of Light Gates. Together they are, Stones of Light" Momo said.

"Stone of Light, wait I thought the Oken was the Kings Key to open the dimension to the Royal Kingdom?" Rangiku said to Momo.

"It is, but in the Oken there is a Gem" Momo told her "All the jewels are different colors and open different portals, the Ketsutama is red, it opens the portal to Yorukage, the Shoushin is a Crystal and opens a portal to Kingdom Hearts; we will get to that in a minute;, Tenshu is a pearl, it open the main Portal to Soul Society, and of course you know what the Oken can do" Momo explained.

"What do they do all together?" Toshiro ask.

"Well like a said together they are called The Stones of Light, they when together can open any portal to any place the holder would like" Momo told him.

"Why didn't Aizen go after that then?" Orihime asked.

"I think that he wanted to, but he knew that just one of them would take 100 years to find, the Oken not the jewel just the key can open the royal dimension that's why he could make a copy but you cant copy that Gem its self" Momo explained.

"Are they in a pacific shape?" Chad asked.

"Yes actually, the Oken of course is a key, the Ketsutama is a Star shape Pendent, the Shousin is a Moon Pendant or heart shape it will change for who ever the holder is, and the Tensho is a Sun" Momo said.

"Why those spacifec shapes?" Uryu asked.

"Because of the creators" Momo told him.

"Who are?"

"Kurai the vampire creator created the Kestutama of course and she also created the first and most powerful star millions of years ago, Serenity one of the three sisters created the Oken and the Moon, and then Seireitei the other sister created the Tenshu and the Sun so yeah" Momo told them

"Seireitei, isn't that Soul Society?" Chad asked.

"Yes, Kurai created Hueco Mundo, Serenity created Earth and Seireitei created Soul Society" Momo told them and there jaws dropped.

"What?"

"The Three sister were known as the Goddess of Time, Destiny, and Fate" Momo said "They were known as the most power creators in the World"

"Wow, are they alive now?" Rukia asked.

"No, they died a long time ago, Leaving it to Kokoro Kiyo Seion" Momo said.

"Who the hell is Kokoro Kiyo- what ever the fluck you just said?" Ichigo asked.

"She is Seireitei's daughter and Kurai's and Serenity's niece, she is now the strongest Soul reaper in the galaxy or dimension either or" Momo stated.

"Wait she is a live?" Uryu asked.

"Yes, very much" Momo smiled.

"Where is she?" Rangiku asked. "And how do you know all this?"

Momo eyes went wide.

"She is right in front of you"

They all looked to see Ken'Ichi throw Kenpachi behind them.

Momo turned to Orihime "Go heal him"

"Alright" Orihime said while running over.

Toshiro stepped forward "What do you mean right in front of us?"

Kenichi smirked "Kokoro was put in a five-thousand year sleep, to fulfill her destiny and that was to kill Sosuke Aizen before he became a lieutenant, she herself is over 9 thousand years old, but some one woke her up five-hundred years early, and she went on a killing spree, killing any one or anything that got in her way, including children and because of that Kokoro erased her own memory, a little to much, even erasing her memory of remembering her name and her destiny to kill Aizen" Ken'Ichi said.

"Wait how do you know that?" Ichigo said.

"Because" Momo answered "His the asshole who woke her up"

Ken'Ichi clapped "Bravo, good job Momo, oh wait don't you want to tell them your real name?"

They all looked at Momo "Momo?" Toshiro asked "What is he talking about?"

Momo breathed in then out "My real name isn't Momo Emi Airi Hinamori, that was the name Aiko gave a.k.a Histugaya's grandmother because I didn't remember my name, intill about 50 years ago" Momo explained.

Rangiku looked at her "Then what is your real name?"

Momo looked down then back up "My real name is Koko.... ro Kiyo Seion"

* * *

**Ok my fingers hurt yes I know your asking WHAT THE F**K IS THIS!, well its the same story just my Way, dont like it then no offence dont read it. Next chapter comin soon.**

**Alright some Japanese Lessons :)**

**Touyozoru- Meaning Blade-Night Jewel.  
Kestutama- Blood Jewel  
Yarukage- Night Shade  
Shoushin- Crystal Heart  
Okoku Kokoro- Kingdom Hearts  
Tenshu- Heavens Pearl  
Oken-Kings Key  
****_*Momo's two Names*_  
Momo-Peach Tree-Peach Blossom  
Emi-Blessing Beautiful  
Airi- Love, Passion, Jasmin, and Pear.  
Hinamori-Duckling or Doll Forest.  
Kokoro- Heart  
Kiyo- Pure  
Seion- Serenity**


	13. NOTICE

Hiya! It has been forever! Now this is important.

I'm going to continue this story but I'm going to re do the chapters. I wrote this along time ago, and there's ALOT of grammar, and spelling errors I'm going to fix, so I will be having fun with that :) I might just completely re up-load it. So keep looking out for it!

Sincerely,  
**_ Tobiume 3_**


End file.
